Well Needed Vacation
by Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: When America discovers that he has a little sister and brings her to the HUN; and introduces her to the others. Including England and Canada her other older brothers?


**Summary: when America discovers that he has a little sister and brings her to the HUN; and introduces her to the others. Including England and Canada her other older brothers?**

"Alrighty Jam stay here, I'll go in first then come out and get you" America said before entering the room.  
The girl stood outside nervously; this was her very first world meeting. She was a smaller country an island to be precise, shifting from foot to foot she whined softly. After hearing the American yelled something about calming down because the hero is here, with a grand surprise. The blonde man returned with a huge ear to ear grin on this face.  
"You can come in now~" he grabbed her hand and yanked inside of the room, the small island made some noise of protest once she was dragged into the room.  
"DUDES! This is Jamaica," the American held up the smaller country's arm so she was standing on her tip toes on one side of her body. Jamaica blinked her dark brown eyes and scanned the room, her rounded cheeks started to burn as all eyes were on her.  
"A-America I-I don't think this is a good idea," she whispered softly looking up at their contrasting skin tone. His light pigment against her dark coco pigment, freckles a tone darker were dusted over her knuckles, cheek bones and other areas of her rounded chubby body. Said weight had mostly gathered around her bust, hips and thighs her stomach didn't look that bad; but it was still a bit pudgy.  
"What do you mean not a good idea!" the loud American voice boomed, the smaller country rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his grip.  
"Never mind", she muttered slowly scooting behind the American hoping to avoid the stares of the other countries in the room. She didn't want to be here, she had always skipped out on these meetings for two reasons, one reason was the Spaniard sitting at the table, and the other reason is the fact that she had to leave her daughter home with Trinidad and Tobago alone. The American's signature laugh knocked out of her day dreaming, she looked up into his blue eyes.  
"You can sit next to me, dudette," he dragged her by hand over to the empty seat next to him. Jamaica played with her fingers looking around the room, noticing most of the countries where men and blond men to be more specific. The dark skinned woman laughed realizing all three of her brothers were blonds, for some odd reason she found that funny. The island couldn't help to slowly drift by into daydream land, wondering what her friends and child was doing at this moment were they at a river, at Island Paradise restocking the inventory, hopefully cleaning the house like she asked them to do.  
To her surprise the room was suddenly filled with loud arguing, her eyes widen if this was how a world conference meetings take place. She was happy she never been to one before, her left eye twitched as she tried to drown out the bickering. All of a sudden England and another blond with a French accent started fighting, there must have been a toss of few unkind words she didn't caught. The Caribbean country tried to get smaller by sinking lower into her chair; if she stayed her any longer she might have a heat attack, granted she might be one of the youngest countries in this room. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder looking over to see that it was America.  
"Is this normal?," she asked the larger country who merely nodded, sighing the island rolled her eyes, 'Oh goodie I haffi be here fah who knows 'ow long' she thought to herself; letting her accent slip in her mind. The meeting continued like this for over an hour.

-Time skip-

Jamaica sighed as she waited for America who was who knows where, doing who knows what, all she wanted to do was to get back to the hotel; pack her things and take the first flight home. The island pressed herself against the wall and sucked in her pudgy stomach, wanting to make herself smaller in hopes of the other lager countries would just pass her without even noticing her. Sadly she wasn't as lucky as Canada who can do this without even trying, lucky bastard.  
"Bonjour ma chérie," the French country that was fighting with England earlier in the meeting showed up in font of her. He held up a rose that somehow appeared out of no where, was this country a magician? Jamaica looked around to see if there was anyone else here, but all the other countries either didn't leaving or not paying attention.  
"Me?," she pointed to herself to make sure she wasn't mistaken, the French men laughed 'ohonhonhon~', causing the island to raise an eyebrow. Jamaica pressed herself further into the wall, that laugh…it made her insides tighten, his laugh made him sound…so…so horny.  
"Of course," he laughed, oh that horny laugh, it made her want to turn tail and run, "who else is here~"  
"O-oh…good day sir" she smiled pulling her hand away shyly, trying to not let her nervousness get to her.  
"Oh, you can call me France~" he purred, Jamaica was taken back by that what was this guy's deal. Does he do this to every female that comes into the five mile radius of him; or what?  
"OI! FROG FACE!" a voice called out in the distance as, England marched his way over to them, "stay away from her, you tit!"  
"And why would I leave such a beautiful flower alone, bushy brows" the Frenchmen replied with a smirk. Jamaica did a double take, 'beautiful flower' he needs to get his eyes checked; she was not 'beautiful' at all. Taking this chance she started to scoot away from the two.  
"She's my sister!" the greened eye man growled, "I don't want to see you anywhere near her"  
"Hmm, funny wasn't Jamaica an old territory of yours and not a sister" France placed his hand under his chin.  
"Well I adopted her!" the shorter man fumed, "and I want you to .FROM. HER"  
By now Jamaica was a good distance away from the feuding two, taking a deep breath she hoped that America would show up soon. She didn't want to meet anymore of the other countries if they where like France. Walking over to an empty table to resident in once of the vacant seats. The chair cushion was soft and plush against her rump making her sigh in pleasure; leaning back in the chair she closed her eyes. She fell into a deep relaxed state where it felt like she was floating on could nine, that was until she felt the presence of another body. Opening one of her eyes she saw a tall looming figure, her other eye shot open.  
Sitting up straight the Jamaican eyed the tall young man before her, he had beige hair. Board shoulders and cute face with chubby cheeks with a childish smile plaster on it. He was wearing a heavy tan coat that looked great for cold weather, he had on green army pants and knee high brown boots. Over all he was a tall imitating man with a cute child like face.  
"H-Hello," the smaller country gave him a small smile and gentle wave.


End file.
